


Teal Blue Paw Prints.

by orphan_account



Series: Teal Blue Paw Prints [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: And non Humanstuck, Humanstuck, Multi, Petstuck, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas is leaving home to go to College soon, but his father is never home, so he gets a pet for his little brother Karkat so that he isn't lonely. </p><p>Little did he know what a big impact it will have on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pet Store.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are walking into the local pet store with your younger brother, Karkat because you are heading off to collage soon and your father isn't home most of the time so you don't want him to get lonely.  
That's the plan anyway, though he'll probably end up killing it.

You watch your exited three year old brother run around the aquarium section of the store, watching the brightly coloured neon tetra fish swim around with an awe struck expression on his freckled face.

It feels as if an hour has gone by and still Karkat hasn't chosen a pet, even after seeing seemingly everything thrice. 

"Karkat, are you going to pick anything?" You ask him as he stares, mesmerised at a dwarf hamster run around its wheel.

"Yes!" He answers, his eyes not breaking their lock on the spinning green wheel.

"What?"

He seems to take awhile to think before replying with an "I don't know." and walking off somewhere.

You sigh and follow him on another round of the now tiring store. As you follow Karkat you notice a couple of tanks you didn't notice before, inside are a few of a creature you are very interested in. Trolls. They're strange, they look almost human but have candy corn patterned horns, catlike ears, tails, claws, sharp teeth, often manes like things if they are male and, the thing you are most interested by, different coloured blood. It ranges from a rust red to a trayian purple. The lower down it was, the shorter the lifespan and warmer the blood, the opposite as you went up the spectrum, longer lives, colder blood. The two highest castes even had gills and could breathe underwater.

"Hey Karkat!" You call out. "I found something you've not seen!"

Karkat then comes rushing over at this information, his slate grey eyes wide.

"Trolls." You say to him as he tries, and fails, to look over the glass instead of through it.

His eyes seem to be fixed on a female troll nestled in the corner snuggled up to a white plushie dragon with sewn on red button eyes. You're pretty sure its a teal blood.

"That one?" You ask and he nods.

You go up to the desk and ask for the teal blood, Karkat at your heels. You wait at the desk for the assistant to come back and when she does the has the troll in a carry case that's obviously too small but you don't say anything because you'll go off on a rant. She wouldn't separate from her stuffed dragon so you take that aswel but as you begin to pay you stop because you notice something.

"The signs on the tank say that that trolls are priced higher than that." 

" Yea," The store clerk at the desk replies. "But this one you got here's blind."

It's only then you notice the She-troll's solid red eyes and you nod. 

You stop off at another store and buy a pair of winged sunglasses for your brother's new pet because it's eyes freak you out. Although you did pick red ones to match its eyes.


	2. Back at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing out Friday's update but I was at my Grandparent's house for the night and they don't have internet so I'll do two chapters tonight!

When you get back home from your trip to the pet store with your brother you let his she-troll out of the far too small carry case, that was visibly designed for cats and creatures smaller than it, slip her newly bought red sunglasses on to her face and watch as she plays with her soft white dragon plushie. You ask Karkat about what he wants to name her and he's silent for a while as he thinks , a rare occurrence, before breaking the rare silence by responding with, "Terezi." . As he slides off the couch and on to the carpet you see Terezi's grey cat ears flick a bit and she sniffs at the air as she turns to Karkat, a curious look on her face.

You leave Karkat and Terezi to play downstairs and head upstairs to your room, booting up your computer and planning to write an article on trolls as the password screen loads. Before you begin your research for the article on trolls you decide to search if Terezi is actually a real name or just some strange word your little brother made up, probably the latter. Amazingly it is! It's a Greek name that means harvester. You have no idea where on earth Karkat heard that name to name her but at the moment that doesn't matter to you. You pull up Wikipedia and type 'Trolls' into the search bar, you hit search and let the research begin.

Wow, that was a lot to think about. You have now been informed about and created strong views on Troll Rights, them being in favour of them. You head over to your Tumblr blog and begin rapidly tagging any posts for triggers on the matter, then you start typing up your rant on trolls and Troll Rights. Once done you start searching for how to take care of trolls and it goes from there. 

Hours later, you have a long list sitting next to you on your desk as what you'll need for Terezi, you already knew you needed clothes for her but your list now contains everything from extra food to furniture and everything in between. Ugh... You check the time, 10:26pm, and head downstairs. After a long argument between you and Karkat, that Terezi watched from the safety of the couch with a grin on her face, you manage to get him to go to bed. Afterwards you get some blankets and put them folded on the couch for Terezi while you get pillows. When your back, she's made a comfy nest with them and is dozing off, clutching her red eyed dragon close to her chest. 

You turn off the lights and head upstairs, peeking in to Karkat's room to get him to sleep instead of play with his toys, then go into your room. After shutting down and closing your laptop you yawn and get under your covers, dreading how much you'll have to spend.


	3. Shopping Spree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I had my end of year tests! It's short though so I'll update it later today too.

You called your best friend Porrim to look after Karkat and Terezi while you were gone, she was practically a sister to you. When she arrived with her actual sister Kanaya you quickly left with a swift goodbye before she questioned you about Terezi. You made the short walk to the yellow bus shelter and waited for the bus to main street to arrive.

You hopped off the bus and reached into one of your coats many pockets to get your list. After a lot of your hand uselessly scrabbling around you fished the small piece of crumpled paper out of your pocket and sighed. This was neatly folded when you left! You unfold the creased mess and look at the top to see what to do first, it reads 'Pet store'. You fold it up and put it back in your pocket before heading off to the store.

You walk inside the green store that proudly shows it's name,'Purrfect Pets', in flashing neon letters. You grab the booklet about their trolls that they have and run out fast. After that episode with Karkat yesterday your sick of the stores olive colour scheme and smiley cartoony cat faces, even if your good friend Meulin works there.

You get a pen and your list out of your pocket more successfully this time and tick the box next to 'Pet store' and reading the words underneath before heading to your next destination.

When in the taxi you loaded all your stuff into your phone rings and Porrim tells you that she and Kanaya are leaving. You're not worried about Karkat, he's been left by himself before, but you ask Porrim to stay for a second. When she asks why you tell her to get Terezi's measurements to make some clothes for her with. She just laughs and informs you that she's already done it. You exchange goodbyes and hang up. 

You find the rest of the taxi ride home boring.


	4. Decoration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you fit carpets. Pretty sure you use pins not glue.

You unloaded your stuff from the taxi and thanked the driver for helping you before he drove off. You unlocked the door and took your stuff inside. Karkat and Terezi had both fell asleep on the couch and were snuggled up to each other. You sort through the pile of bags and boxes and take a few bags and a large box upstairs to the spare room.

You and Karkat's father had intended to make this room his office but gave up on it halfway through, saying that he didn't need one. It had the paper on the walls that you paint on and you had some red carpet in the cupboard. You get the rollers from the same cupboard and open the tin of teal paint you picked out and poured it into the tray and began to paint the walls.

After a couple of hours, a trip to the kitchen to get a ladder and a few breaks, the room was done. The paint was fast drying so you went to get the glue stuff and the carpet. You brought it up and went back downstairs to make and drink a drink. When you came back the paint was dry and you fitted the carpet. While THAT dried you put up the curtains you bought. They were red to match the carpet and had scalemates, the brand that Terezi's plushie dragon belonged to, printed all over it in an array of colours. You had found out that trolls liked to have piles of things they like to hide and sleep in and she sure seemed to like her dragon so you got her five more, a yellow and green one, a grey one, a red one, a purple and pink one and a teal one. You would get more but they were high quality and so very expensive. You had decided to get her some more later.

You brought some more boxes up and opened them in her room. Inside was some flat pack furniture. After a lot of struggling and confusion you built a set of draws, a bedside table and a wardrobe. You pushed them around a bit before deciding on their places. You laid down a soft blanket in the corner and piled the scalemates on it. Then you opened the big box you first took upstairs, inside was a recuperacoon and some tubs of spoor slime. You found out that trolls need a recuperacoon because their entire race has horrible nightmares otherwise. You put it next to the bedside table as if it was a bed and poured in the green slime.

You cleared up the empty boxes and bags and went downstairs. You threw them away and walked up to the couch. You picked up Karkat but because Terezi was leaning against him her head fell and hit the couch.

"Ow..." You heard her mumble, barely audible.

You blinked. You knew trolls were as smart as humans and could talk but since she was raised for a pet store you didn't expect her to be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more chapters and I'll be all caught up. This is why you don't procrastinate!


	5. Little talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships will be in the next fic if your wondering were they've gone.

"Wait." You asked Terezi.

You ran upstairs and laid Karkat in his bed before pulling the cover up to his neck. You turned the lights off and closed his door before making your way back downstairs. That feels like all you've done today, go up the stairs and down them, then up again, then down again.

Terezi was sitting up on the couch now, her red eyed dragon in her arms as always. Her grey cat ears twitched as you walked into the room. You sat down next to her and she 'looked' up at you.

"I didn't think anyone would bother teaching you to speak." You tell her.

She stops idly playing with her beloved toy for a second, as if to think of a response.

"The bigger trolls taught me." She replies. Her speech is filled with mispronunciations about as much as any other three year old. You found out her age from the pet store's booklet.

Now you know that she can understand words you decide to start asking her questions.

"Did you already have a name then? It would be better not to change it."  
"No. They said that a human would give me one."  
"Good. Then your name's Terezi."

She smiles at that, obviously happy to finally have a name. Her teeth are like that of a shark, you think, incredibly sharp, almost like daggers.

"Come on," You say to her. "You need to sleep."

She follows you up the stairs and into her room. She immediately rushes to the scalemate pile.

"Look Pyralspite!" She exclaims to her plushie. "friends!"

She places Pyralspite on the top of the pile and turns her head in the direction of the recuperacoon, nose twitching.

"A recuperacoon?" She asks.

"Yep." You say, yawning.

You're tired so you say goodnight, turn off the lights and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters and I'll be all caught up. This is why you don't procrastinate!


	6. Forming Ties.

The next morning you wake up and start to walk down the hall when your tackled by a slime covered Terezi.  
Then she cackles at you. Cackles.

You show her were the bathroom is, how to use the taps to run a bath, were to put her clothes and were the towels are. You then get her some of the few clothes you bought her. You prefer what Porrim and Kanaya make to store bought clothes.

Once you've made pancakes you hear Karkat sit down at the table behind you.

"Hey Karkles!" You say cheerily, an extreme opposite to Karkat's Monday morning mood, and get met with a groan at the nickname he hates so much.

"Karkles?" You hear a new voice inquire, accompanied with the soft sounds of Terezi's soft uncovered paw pads hitting the cool tile of the kitchen floor.

"It's a nickname of Karkat's that he hates." You tell Terezi as you turn round with two plates of fresh pancakes in your hands. You see as her mouth splits into a wide grin, needle sharp teeth gleaming. You place the pancakes on the table for Karkat and Terezi and turn around to grab your plate. You sit down at the table with a newly seated Terezi, tail wagging crazily at the sight of a delicious breakfast, and an angry Karkat in time to hear him explode on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters and I'll be all caught up. This is why you don't procrastinate!


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV!

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you currently hate your brother.

That idiot just told your new... Pet? Friend? Sister? Whatever, your incredibly embarrassing nickname from ages ago! Not only that, but also the fact that you hate that nickname! From the look of her wide grin if Kankri didn't say that you don't like that name she wont use it. So of course he had to go and do just that!

"KANKRI YOU IDIOT!" You start your rant about how he shouldn't have said that, why, and the consequences for you and that you hope he'd have to face.

At the end of your long angry rant you had Kankri ignoring you, typical, and Terezi smiling at you, weird and slightly creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's prob only about 2 chapters left in this fic now, then it'll be the next fic time!


End file.
